earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Coffee Bay
Coffee Bay Coffee Bay is a town that was founded near the tip of Africa, by Destined2BGreat, TypicalNevin, and Moshmallows on the 6 of December 2018. The town was the expanded by the founder and later more people would join. The town population peaked at 12 people. The town was later attacked by Madagascar and the leaders were forced to give the town away to Adaster54 who later sold the town to Madagascar. History Coffee Bay was established on December 6, 2018, on the Bay of Mozambiqu. Subdividing has always been really inconsistent so this is not final, but its better to use headings as intended. So for example. Coffee Bay started out as a small town and later grew to the population of 12 people evern though nobody lives in the town, but it is still greatly rememberd by the founders and the residance as the humble beinging of their Emc advanture. Buildings Coffee Bay is a village which doesn't focus on massive buildings. Instead, it tries to be small and stay out of the way. The buildings are mostly made out of wood or stone. Notable People Destined2BGreat TypicalNevin MMSaturn Californium92 Lucariofool City Subdivisions Coming soon Coffee Bay Conflict More detail here. Siege of Coffee Bay On the 9th of December, 2018 at around 4:30pm, PoppyKai, one of Madagascar's Chancellors, was killed by Moshmellow, at the time a fellow nation member after camping outside of the nation spawn. Poppy was unarmed and all her gear was returned. After an argument, Coffee Bay was kicked from the nation and aTerraAustralis, add___123, Catnipseverbean ,and Westono departed from Masoarivo towards Coffee Bay. They laid the town to siege for aproximately 1 and a half hours and the only casualty was Moshmellow who was killed twice. Once by add___123, then by aTerraAustralis. Madagascar tried too lure Destained2BGreat off the cliams, 4 times attacking Him all 4 times. Coffee Bay tried to resolve this peacefully but Madagascar kept attacking. Towards the end, the forces slowly departed, ending in aTerraAustralis after Coffee Bay's residents logged off. Both sides went to the negotiating table to come to a solution but neither side could agree on one. Follow up on the Siege On the 10th of December somewhere around 16:40, Madagascan citizens feared an oncoming invasion by Coffee Bay. They had witnessed MMSaturn, a Coffee Bayer, land on the western coast of Madagascar. add___123 set sail to Coffee Bay and attacked. He killed a resident xGreenApplez. Later on that day, after yet more failed negotiations, Tea Bay was founded. Located in India, this town wad jointly funded by catnipseverbean and aTerraAustralis. The town is the location of a small campsite for the military. TypicalNevis founded Espresso Bay on the western coast of Madagascar in direct response to this. New Rule After a legendary escape through the Coffee Bay mine Destained2bGreat decided to settle a new town in India called T-Gay Bay or Cappuccino Bay. Destined2bGreat gave the town to the user "Adaster54" who sold the town to Madagascar for 55g. The new Mayor is CloakedEagle and it now sits proudly back under the flag of Madagascar after a turbulent few days. Category:Africa Category:Towns